disney_juniorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Walt Disney Company
|fundadores = Walt E. Disney Roy O. Disney |sede = 500 South Buena Vista Street, Burbank, California, Estados Unidos |directiva = Bob Iger (Presidente y CEO) }} The Walt Disney Company (también conocida simplemente como Disney) fue fundada en el año 1923 por Walt Disney y por su hermano, Roy O. Disney, y es las segunda mayor compañía de entretenimiento en el mundo, después de . Las oficinas centrales de la compañía se encuentran en , en . En el año 2005 tuvo unos ingresos de 31 mil millones de dólares estadounidenses. Cotiza en la bolsa de Nueva York la clave NYSE:DIS y está listada dentro del DJIA. En sus comienzos, la compañía fue llamada Walt Disney Productions, pero cambió su nombre el 6 de febrero de 1980. La compañía es dueña de una gran cantidad de medios de comunicación y entretenimiento, incluyendo la línea American Broadcasting Company (ABC), una de las más grandes e importantes de Estados Unidos y el mundo. Empresas Subsidiarias Disney Studio Entertainment Es la parte principal de la corporación y es lidereada por Dick Cook, se divide en las siguientes compañías: * Buena Vista Motion Pictures: ** Walt Disney Pictures ** Hollywood Pictures ** Touchstone Pictures ** DisneyToon Studios ** Miramax Films * Walt Disney Animation Studios y Pixar Animation Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Distribution (distribuye sus contenidos en Estados Unidos) * Walt Disney Motion Pictures Distrbuition International (distribuye sus contenidos a nivel mundial) * Walt Disney Home Entertaiment (distribuye sus contenidos en formatos de video) * Walt Disney Records (engloba los sellos disqueros Walt Disney Records, Hollywood Records, Lyric Street Records) * Disney on Broadway * Disney Live Family Entertaiment Disney Media Networks La división de Media Networks se encuentra centrada en la American Broadcasting Company (ABC) grupo adquirido por Disney en 1996 y opera: Walt Disney Television, ABC Studios (antes Touchston Television), ABC Entertaiment, Disney-ABC Domestic Television (antes Buena Vista Television), Disney maneja ademas un grupo de canales de televisión restringida que son Disney Channel, ABC Family, Toon Disney, el grupo ESPN, y SOAPnet. Disney ademas tiene presencia accionaria en Lifetime (50%), A&E (37.5%), E! (40%, recientemente vendido a Comcast), y Jetix Europe N.V. (74%). Disney maneja el 25% de GMTV compañia que opera the Breakfast Programmes en ITV, en el Reino Unido y 50% de Super RTL en Alemania. A través de ABC, Disney además maneja 10 estaciones de televisión local, 2 estaciones locales de radio y ESPN Radio, junto con Radio Disney. Tuvo el manejo de ABC Radio Network vendido a otros propietarios como a Cita del Broadcasting, Los accionistas de Disney manejan ahora el 57% de Citadel. Disney además opera su filial de publicaciones Hyperion, y el Walt Disney Internet Group (WDIG). Hyperion ha recientemente publicado libros de comediantes-escritores como Steve Martin y autores de best-sellers como Mitch Albom. WDIG incluye el portal web Go.com, Infoseek que fue un motor de busqueda comprado en 1998, y sus sitios lideres Disney.com, ESPN.com, ABCNews.com and Movies.com. En mazro de 2007 se lanzó el sitio Disney Family enfocado a padres de familia. Sin olvidar la pequeña pero substancia librería de televisión tanto de producción propia como la de adquisiciones. Disney Parks y Resorts Esta división fue formada en 1955 con la fundación del parque Disneyland en Anaheim, California y opera los cinco parques temáticos en funcionamiento de Disney: * Disneyland Resort en California * Walt Disney World Resort en Florida * Disneyland Resort Paris en París * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort en Hong Kong * Tokyo Disney Resort * Disney Cruise Line * Disneyland Resort en Manaus Brazil,(Inaguracion 2015) Disney Consumer Products Esta división empezó a operar en 1928 como Disney Merchandising cuando a Walt Disney se le acercó un hombre de Negocios para solicitarle una licencia para colocar la imagen de Mickey Mouse en un pizarrón para niños, hoy en día los productos licenciados por Disney cubren una amplia gama de productos que va desde juguetes hasta artesanías pasando por electrónicos y alimentos y se divide de siguiente forma. * Disney Consumer Products * Disney Stores * Disney Interactive Studios ) * Los Muppets de Jim Henson Historia 1923—1933 * 1923: Disney Bros. Studio es fundado el 16 de octubre por los hermanos Walt y Roy Disney y el animador Ub Iwerks. Producen la serie Alice Comedies * 1925: Por insistencia personal de Walt Disney la compañía se renombra como Walt Disney Studios. * 1927: Finaliza la producción de Alice; Disney obtiene el contrato para animar a Oswald el conejo afortunado. * 1928: Walt pierde el contrato de la serie Oswald; Se produce el primer corto animado de Mickey Mouse: Plane Crazy. Primera aparición de Clarabella. * 1929: Primera Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. El 16 de diciembre, se reemplaza la sociedad inicial formada en 1923 por Walt Disney Productions, Ltd. Se forman otras tres compañías asociadas: Walt Disney Enterprises, Disney Film Recording Company, y Liled Realty and Investment Company. * 1930: Primera aparición de Pluto. * 1932: Primera película de animación en Technicolor denominada: Flowers and Trees. Primera aparición de Goofy. 1934—1943 * 1934: Primera aparición del Pato Donald * 1937: El estudio produce su primera película, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * 1938: El 29 de septiembre las empresas de Walt Disney Enterprises: Disney Film Recording Company, Liled Realty e Investment Company se fusionan en Walt Disney Productions. * 1940: El Estudio se desplaza a Burbank, California hasta hoy en día * 1941: Comienza por primera vez una huelga de animadores; Como USA entra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el estudio comienza la producción de material propagandístico y moral para el gobierno. * 1942: Estreno de la película Bambi 1944—1953 * 1944: La compañía tiene pocos activos en caja; y como consecuencia lanza una re-edición de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs generando un importante beneficio a la compañía. * 1945: El estudio lanza su primer actor vivo (no-animado) para una película, James Baskett, se convierte en una estrella como Tío Remus en Song of the South. * 1949: El estudio comienza la producción de películas totalmente en vivo con La Isla del Tesoro. * 1952: El 16 de diciembre Walt Disney funda WED Enterprises con el objeto de lanzar parques temáticos. * 1953: El 6 Abril Walt Disney funda Retlaw Enterprises para tener sólo control sobre los derechos de su nombre. Posteriormente operará sobre ciertas atracciones dentro de Disneyland, entre ellas se tiene el monorraíl y el tren de Disney' (Disneyland Railroad). 1954—1963 * 1954: El estudio funda Buena Vista Distribution con el objeto de distribuir sus películas; comienzo del programa de TV denominado: Disneyland * 1955: Se abre Disneyland en Anaheim, California. Walt Disney Productions es propietaria de un 34,5% de Disneyland, Inc. incrementando su propiedad hasta un 65,5% en 1957, en entonces compra el resto de las acciones a ABC en 1960. * 1961: El estudio lanza las licencias y los derechos sobre Winnie-the-Pooh, estos personajes son hoy en día todavía rentables al estudio; se crea una subsidiaria internacional denominada Buena Vista International. 1964—1973 * 1964: La compañía compra tierras y comienza a construir cerca de Orlando, Florida para Walt Disney World (entonces conocida como Disney World o El proyecto Florida) * 1965: La producción regular de cortos animados cesa, debido a la baja demanda de los teatros. Walt Disney Productions adquiere WED Enterprises. * 1966: Muere Walt Disney su hermano Roy le sustituye. * 1967: Comienza la construcción de Walt Disney World * 1971: Abre Walt Disney World Resort en Orlando, Florida; Muere el hermano de Disney Roy Oliver Disney y Donn Tatum empieza la larga lista de presidentes. 1974—1983 * 1977: Roy E. Disney hijo de Roy Disney y sobrino de Walt Disney renuncia a la compañía por diferencias creativas. * 1981: Planes de un canal de cable son anunciados. * 1982: EPCOT Center abre en Walt Disney World Florida, El hijastro de Walt Disney, Ron W. Miller reemplaza a Cardon Walker en el puesto de CEO. * 1983: Comienza la emisión de The Disney Channel en los sistemas de cable americanos; abre el parque temático de Tokyo Disneyland en Japón 1984—1993 * 1984: Se crea la empresa Touchstone Pictures; El estudio escapa de una compra por Saul Steinberg (business), Roy Edward Disney y sus socios de negocio. Stanley Gold destituye del cargo de CEO a Ron W. Miller, reemplazándolo por Michael Eisner y Frank Wells. Resultado del primer Save Disney de Roy E. Disney * 1985: El estudio empieza a hacer cortos animados (cartoons) para la Televisión empezando por Adventures of the Gummi Bears y The Wuzzles; En cintas de video se lanza por primera vez Pinocho se convierte en un super-ventas. * 1986: La primer película clasificada R viene de Touchstone, la compañía cambia de nombre de Walt Disney Studios a The Walt Disney Company el 6 de febrero. * 1987: La compañía y el gobierno francés firman un acuerdo para que se pueda crear el primer Disney Resort en Europa, comienza el proyecto Euro Disney. *1989: Se lanza La Sirenita. La célula de animación renace. Disney ofrece un fuerte suma de dinero por la compra de los personajes de Jim Henson, Los Muppets. Abre los Walt Disney-MGM Studios en Walt Disney World. * 1990: Se estrena en TV The Muppets at Walt Disney World, pero Jim Henson muere y el trato nunca se cierra. * 1991: La Bella y la Bestia es el primer filme animado en ser nominado a un Oscar a Mejor Película. * 1992: El controvertido parque de Euro Disney Resort abre a las afueras de París, Francia. * 1993: Disney adquiere el estudio independiente de películas llamado Miramax Films; La mercadotecnia de Winnie the Pooh se agota, y se elaboran productos de Mickey Mouse por primera vez. 1994—2003 * 1994: El parque Euro Disneyland se renombra como Disneyland París, Frank Wells muere en un accidente aéreo, Jeffrey Katzenberg renuncia debido al rechazo de Eisner de que diriga los estudios de animación y funda Dreamworks SKG. Planes para Disney America en Virgina, California o Ciudad de México son abruptamente parados sin explicación alguna. * 1995: HBO Olé consigue los derechos de exclusividad para el estreno en televisión de los filmes de su subsidiaria Buena Vista International. En Octubre de ese mismo año, la compañía contrata al super agente de Hollywood Michael Ovitz como presidente, Disney lanza bajo un acuerdo con Pixar Animation Studios para crear la primer película en CGI: Toy Story * 1996: Las empresas ajenas a Walt Disney se renombran bajo el sello Disney Enterprises además adquiere Capital Cities/ABC, Michael Ovitz es despedido bajo un "acuerdo mutuo" de millonarios costos para la empresa. * 1997: Las series antológicas reviven de nuevo, esta vez en formato de DVD. * 1998: Animal Kingdom abre en Walt Disney World, Disney firma un contrato de 5 películas con Pixar la primera de ellas es A Bug's Life. * 2000: Robert Iger toma el puesto de Presidente y COO, se relanzan los clásicos de Disney en DVD bajo el sello Masterpieces * 2001: Disney California Adventure y Tokyo DisneySea abren sus puertas al publico, Disney compra Fox Family por 3.000 millones de dólares dando a Disney poco más de 81 millones de televidentes. * 2002: Walt Disney Studios abren cerca de Disneyland París el área entera es rebautizada como Disneyland Resort París, Disney finaliza las negociaciones para adquirir los derechos de los formatos de las series Mygthy Morphin Power Rangers. * 2003: Roy Disney renuncia al puesto de director del estudio de animación y de la mesa directiva alegando las mismas razones que hace 26 años junto con Stanley Gold inician la campaña Save Disney 2 que exigía la renuncia de Michael Eisner, Disney lanza su primera película clasificada PG-13 por parte de la Asociación Cinematográfica de Estados Unidos: Piratas del Caribe. En este mismo año realizan la producción de la serie Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja, la cual es la segunda generación que no es de Saban Entertainment. 2004— * 2004: Comcast lanza una oferta de compra hostil hacia Disney, Michael Eisner es reemplazado como jefe de la mesa directiva por George Mitchell, el 17 de febrero Disney compra los personajes de Los Muppets (excepto los personajes de Barrio Sésamo) * 2005: Disneyland celebra su 50 aniversario el 17 de julio. El 11 de septiembre Hong Kong abre oficialmente un parque temático. Robert A. Iger reemplaza a Michael Eisner como CEO el 1 de octubre. También en Octubre, los co-fundadores de Miramax: Bob y Harvey Weinstein dejan la compañía para formar su propio estudio. * 2006: El 25 de enero, Disney anuncia la compra de Pixar Animation Studios por 7,4 mil millones de dólares. Steve Jobs se convierte en accionista mayoritario. El 7 de febrero Disney recupera los derechos de Oswald, el conejo afortunado, mediante un convenio con NBC Universal. Se estrenan High School Musical y Hannah Montana. * 2007: Adquiere Club Penguin. * 2008: Disney readquiere la cadena de tiendas Disney Store. Directivos * Robert Iger (Presidente and CEO) * Roy E. Disney (Consejero y Director Emerito de la Mesa Directiva) * Thomas O. Staggs (Vicepresidente Ejecutivo Senior y CFO) * Alan N. Braverman (Vicepresidente Ejecutivo Senior y Consejero General) * John Lasseter (Director Ejecutivo Creativo de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Pixar Animation Studios) Actual Mesa Directiva * Susan Arnold * John E. Bryson * John S. Chen * Roy E. Disney (Director Emerito, Sin derecho a Voto) * Judith L. Estrin * Robert Iger (CEO) * Steve Jobs * Fred H. Langhammer * Aylwin Lewis * Monica Lozano * Robert Matschullat * John E. Pepper Jr. (Presidente de la Mesa Directiva) * Orin C. Smith Actuales Divisiones de la Empresa * Walt Disney International - Andy Bird * Walt Disney Parks and Resorts - Jay Rasulo ** Walt Disney Imagineering - Bruce Vaughn *** Walt Disney Creative Entertainment - Anne Hamburger * Walt Disney Studios - Dick Cook ** Walt Disney Animation Studios '' - Ed Catmull ** ''Pixar Animation Studios ''- Ed Catmull ** ''Buena Vista Music Group - Bob Cavallo ** Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group - Oren Aviv ** Walt Disney Theatrical - Thomas Schumacher * Disney Consumer Products - Andy Mooney * Disney Media Networks ** Disney-ABC Television Group - Anne Sweeney, co-presidenta de Media Networks ** ESPN - George Bodenheimer, co-presidente de Media Networks Presidentes de la Mesa * 1945—1960: Walt Disney * 1964—1971: Roy O. Disney * 1971—1980: Donn Tatum * 1980—1983: E. Cardon Walker * 1983—1984: Raymond Watson * 1984—2004: Michael Eisner * 2004—2007: George Mitchell * 2007— : John E. Pepper Jr. CEO's de Disney * 1968—1971: Roy O. Disney * 1971—1976: Donn Tatum * 1976—1983: E. Cardon Walker * 1983—1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984—2005: Michael Eisner * 2005— : Robert Iger Presidentes de Disney * 1940—1945: Walt Disney * 1945—1968: Roy O. Disney * 1968—1971: Donn Tatum * 1971—1977: E. Cardon Walker * 1980—1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984—1994: Frank Wells * 1994—1995: Michael Eisner * 1995—1997: Michael Ovitz * 2000— : Robert Iger COO's de Disney * 1968—1977: E. Cardon * 1977—1983: Ron W. Miller * 1984—1994: Frank Wells * 1994—2000: Michael Eisner * 2000—2005: Robert Iger Véase también * Walt Disney Enlaces Externos * Página corporativa de The Walt Disney Company (en inglés) * The Disneyland Report - Las Noticias de Disneyland * Ver cotización en Bolsa de Disney * Foro no oficial de Walt Disney * Turismo en Disney. Planifique sus próximas vacaciones en Disney World * Información sobre cada Parque temático de Disney World * Disneyland Paris Oficial Página De Viajes en:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Compañías